starblazersfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Battleship Yamato wiki
Yamato Edit http://www.desslok.com/ http://yamato.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Battleship_Yamato_Wiki No Title 250px The Space Battleship Yamato. No Title No information Space Battleship Yamato is the title spaceship from the anime series Space Battleship Yamato and was designed by Leiji Matsumoto. According to the fictional continuity of the anime series, the spacecraft was built inside the remains of the Japanese battleship Yamato. =Construction= According to the fictional continuity of the Space Battleship Yamato anime series the wreck of the World War II battleship Yamato, sunk in the sea near Okinawa, was used to hide a military spacecraft created by the Earth Defense Force in the late 22nd century. At this time Earth was under attack from an alien race, the Gamilons, who were raining down radioactive asteroids that evaporated Earth's oceans and rendered its surface uninhabitable. The new space warship was built "inside" the wreckage of the ancient battleship, which was partially buried in what was now a dry seabed, thus concealing it from the view of the orbiting Gamilon vessels. The new Yamato spaceship was originally conceived as a "Noah's Ark", designed to transport the best examples of Earth life to seed a new world away from danger. The arrival of a messenger from the planet Iscandar changed this: the message contained plans for a space drive called the Wave Motion Engine, which would give a spacecraft immense power and enable it to travel faster than light. The message also urged humanity to travel to Iscandar (148,000 light years away in the Large Magellanic Cloud) and obtain a device which would cleanse Earth of its deadly radiation. =History= Gamilian Empire War The Gamilon Empire War started in the late 21st Century and began The Seige of Earth which the Gamilons started and used Planet Bombs (similar to Nuclear Weapons) to bombard the Earth. The nations of Earth formed the Earth Defense Force after the planet surface became uninhabitable and went underground. Blue Comet Empire War Bolar Wars SUS Empire-Earth Federation War First Attack The SUS Empire attacked the Earth Federation 1st Migration Fleet that included the Flagship of the Earth Federation Blue Noah. Features Edit Features sectionEdit File:Space Battleship Yamato.jpgSchematic of the Space Battleship Yamato. Main systems The Yamato has three bridges; Bridge 1 contains the helm, radar, communications and command positions (including those for engineering and ship's defenses), and is the scene of much of the action and interaction in the series. In the second season it gains a time radar system capable of viewing a region of space as it appeared hours previously. At the top of the command tower is the Captain's personal quarters, a chair on a vertical track giving him the option of moving to his command post in Bridge 1 quickly. Either side of the main bridge are radar units, and below is Bridge 2, the main navigation center of the ship. Directly below the command tower, on the underside of the ship, is Bridge 3; it is featured significantly only once, when the Yamato was upside-down in the methane sea on Pluto, and seems to exist largely to be blown off the ship dramatically. There are also observation domes either side of the command tower, and larger windowed sections either side of the main hull. Elsewhere aboard the ship are a conference room (with a large floor-mounted screen) and a hologram chamber (the "resort room") for projecting images of Earth to combat homesickness (and which was nearly identical in purpose and function to the holodeck that would be used in the Star Trek: The Next Generation TV series more than a decade later--but was first introduced in the 1974 Star Trek: The Animated Series episode "The Practical Joker"). There is also a cryogenics chamber in which much of the crew apparently sleeps during the series (most notably female crew members, as Yuki is the only woman seen aboard after episode 10 of the first season). An engineering and development section contains an automated multi-purpose construction unit capable of building any required device. More mundane locations include the surgery, galley, stateroom and gym. Travel within the ship is achieved by means of lifts, moving walkways and, for emergencies, chutes. Propulsion The Wave Motion Engine (波動エンジン hadō enjin?) The ship's main engine, based on alien technology; it is capable of converting the vacuum of space into tachyon energy. As well as functioning like a normal rocket engine, and providing essentially infinite power to the ship, it enables the Yamato to "ride" the wave of tachyons and travel faster than light; in its first test it travels from Earth's Moon to Mars in one minute. However, this feature must be activated with perfect timing (by a human navigator), at a point when space at the origin and destination are in the correct phase, otherwise the ship could become lost in the fourth dimension. Auxiliary engine (補助エンジン hojo enjin?) Twin jets below the main engine port, used for quick bursts of speed. When the Yamato first launches, the Wave Motion Engine is not yet ready and the auxiliary engine is used instead. Wings (主翼 shuyoku?) to provide lift in atmospheric environments, two large wings unfold from the sides of the hull, fully-functional with ailerons. Rocket Anchors (ロケットアンカー?) either side of the bow are rocket-powered anchors at the ends of strong chains, which the Yamato can use to anchor itself to asteroids and, if necessary, provide a gravity-assisted slingshot. They can also be used to deflect enemy ships from collision. Weaponry / defences The Wave Motion Gun (波動砲 hadō hō?) The "trump card" of the Yamato, the Wave Motion Gun functions by connecting the Wave Motion Engine to the enormous firing gate at the ship's bow, enabling the tachyon energy power of the engine to be fired in a stream directly forwards. Enormously powerful, it can vaporize a fleet of enemy ships with one shot; however, it takes a brief but critical period to charge before firing. It also requires all non-essential power systems be deactivated, and leaves the ship powerless and adrift for a short time after firing, though these aspects are not dwelled upon after the initial test in Jupiter's atmosphere. The recoil absorption mechanism can be manually deactivated with a lever; this is used to save the ship on one occasion. Shock Cannons (ショックカノン?) The three 45.9cm and two 15.5cm three-barrelled gun turrets of the original Yamato have been converted into powerful energy guns. Each turret fires three energy beams which spiral around each other to form a single, more powerful beam, capable of severely damaging or destroying enemy warships. The cannons are operated by seated human controllers, aiming orders generally shouted from bridge 1. In addition to firing energy blasts, the guns can be loaded with other ammunition, most notably cartridges containing the devices used in the Rotating Asteroid Defence (see below). In the movie Be Forever, Yamato they are used to fire missiles containing Wave Motion energy, which even with a hundredth the power of the Wave Motion Gun cause tremendous destruction. Pulse Lasers (パルスレーザー?) Based on the 25 mm and 13 mm anti-aircraft machine guns of the original Yamato, the Pulse Lasers are a set of two- and four-barrelled gun turrets lining the sides of the spaceship, firing energy pulses which can destroy fighters and detonate missiles. The turret clusters generally aim at the same targets; it is not stated in the series whether each contains a gunner, or whether they are controlled from a central source. Torpedo Tubes (艦首ミサイル Kanshu Misairu?) Six forward-firing torpedo tubes, principally for use underwater. Side Missiles (両舷側ミサイル Ryōgensoku Misairu?) A set of anti-missile missiles launched from missile ports in the hull of the Yamato; rather than hitting directly, they explode at a safe distance and form an energy web that detonates incoming missiles. Stack Missiles (煙突ミサイル Entotsu Misairu?) Rocket missiles fired vertically from what was once the smoke stack of the original Yamato. The Black Tigers (ブラックタイガー?)/Cosmo Tigers (コスモタイガー?) A fleet of fighter planes, contained within a hangar in the ship's rear underside. The Black Tiger fighters of the first season are superseded by the Cosmo Tigers of the second season, though both seasons feature the Cosmo Zero fighter piloted by Susumu Kodai, which is usually launched from one of the catapults on the top deck near the stern. The hangar also contains other, non-combat planes for reconnaissance and transport. Rotating Asteroid Defense (アステロイド防衛 Asteroid Bōei?) Used in the first and second seasons, this involves using the Shock Cannons to fire showers of small metal probes into asteroid fields; these devices are magnetically-controlled and can bring the asteroids close to the ship, forming a hard shell resistant to enemy fire. This can then be turned into a fast-rotating orbiting ring, its angle controlled from the bridge, which can be used to block individual shots. As a final act, the asteroids can be expelled at high speed in all directions to destroy any ships that venture too close. Reflective shield (空間磁力メッキ Kūkan Jiryoku Mekki?) A defense conceived by chief scientist Sanada (Sandor in Star Blazers) when he realized that the Wave Motion Gun is merely an extremely powerful laser, this involves quickly covering the Yamato entirely with reflective material; this was only used once, when Gamilon leader Desler used his self-titled Desler Gun against the Earth ship, and successfully reflected the blast back against its source. Bubble shield (防塵カバー Bōjin Cover?) Although the Yamato lacks defensive shields like those used in Star Trek, on one occasion (while trapped in the Octopus Cluster) it generated a shield over its decks which protected it from the fury of a space storm, and even maintained a breathable atmosphere. Further reading Hiromi Mizuno (2007) When Pacifist Japan Fights: Historicizing Desires in Anime Mechademia 2 External links Space Battleship Yamato at the Starship Schematic Database Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Contents 1 Administrator abilities 2 Bureaucrat abilities 3 Staff 4 Who are this wiki's administrators? 5 How do I use administrator powers? 6 Becoming an administrator 7 What can administrators not do? Administrator abilities Edit Administrator abilities sectionEdit These additional functions include: Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities Edit Bureaucrat abilities sectionEdit A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Edit Staff sectionEdit Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in Special:Listusers/staff on any wiki. Please use Special:Contact to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? Edit Who are this wiki's administrators? sectionEdit The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see Special:Listusers/sysop. You may also wish to list them on this page. User:Example How do I use administrator powers? Edit How do I use administrator powers? sectionEdit See Help:Administrators' how-to guide for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Edit Becoming an administrator sectionEdit For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Space Battleship Yamato Wiki:Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Edit What can administrators not do? sectionEdit Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.Category templates Edit Category page Templates used on category pages. Using this categoryEdit sectionEdit To put a template in Category:Category templates: Use on the documentation page (see Template:Documentation for more info). The "" tags are necessary to prevent categorizing all pages using the template (and the documentation page) in the template category! Please also note the | . If your template is meant to be used in-line, try and make sure that there are as few line feeds (breaks, whitespace, etc.) as possible. Remember that a template can be put in multiple categories if it belongs to them all! Or, if this is not quite the right category, go back to Category:Templates and try to find a better suited subcategory. Pages in category "Category templates" The following 4 pages are in this category, out of 4 total. B Template:Bigcat C Template:Category I Template:Imagecategory T Template:Templatecategory Category: Templates Category: Site administrationSpace Battleship Yamato Wiki:Policy Edit There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. Category:Policy